Calais Sagia
Calais Sagia is a man who was used as a lab rat to test various torture methods. He survived, at the cost of never being able to eat again. He wanted to find a cure, but nobody was willing to help him. Over time, his curse ravaged his body and turned him into a zombie against his will. He is a serious individual, and does not approve of slacking off or procrastination. His greatest desire is to one day be relieved of his curse and be able to eat again. He is a member of the Four Horsemen. Appearance Calais is a tall muscled man with black hair in cornrows, blue skin with tattoos, and white eyes. Because he is undead, his teeth and mouth have changed shape, causing said teeth to be always on display He wears a white tank top, combat pants, steel-toed boots, and a white headband with a hole in the center. Personality Calais is a very serious person who does not approve of slacking off or procrastination. He believes that hard work is required to get anything done, and expects his fellow Horsemen to do their best. He is also formal, always speaking when spoken to and never stepping out of line. He is not very social, since his appearance puts many people off. However, he is extremely skilled with negotiation and communications. As a result, he is the spokesperson for the Four Horsemen. History Born during medieval times, Calais grew up wishing to be a knight. He trained every day, hoping to become strong enough to be accepted into King Arthur's ranks. It eventually happened, and he was ecstatic with joy. From then on, he made his mark and became one of the greatest knights of his time. Calais brought glory to the crown, but his fame was not meant to last. One day, during a terrible war, he told the other knights to retreat and regroup with others while he held off their enemies. Calais fought greatly, but soon succumbed to his injuries and was taken prisoner. While he was prisoner, he was subjected to many forms of torture, including whippings, the mutilation of his face, and the removal of his stomach. Persevering, Calais managed to escape and return to safety. However, he realized that since he was no longer able to eat, he would die soon. He then traveled the country, searching for someone who could help him. However, he was chased away by every place he visited. Looking into the reflection of a lake, he saw why - he had become an Undead after escaping. Over the next few years, Calais tested his new body and learned several things: he didn't need sleep, he felt no pain, and he could absorb energy to sate the hunger he still felt. One day, he finally returned to his kingdom, hoping that King Arthur could call for Merlin to help him. However, like all other places, Calais was driven away. Additionally, all records of his existence were destroyed, the kingdom hoping to get rid of all proof of the existence of the one they saw as an embarrassment and a monster. However, the tapestries he was in were not destroyed as doing so would be considered treason. As a result, Calais would go down in history as the Shadow Knight of the Round Table. Driven mad with betrayal, grief, and anger, Calais hid in a cave, cursing everything. Searching for a new life, he met a mysterious man who made him an offer. Not seeing an issue, and hoping that he would find a cure, Calais accepted the offer and joined the Four Horsemen. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: '''Being an Undead, Calais is extremely powerful. He is strong enough to flip an armored truck with only two fingers. '''Immense Speed: '''Despite being an Undead, Calais is surprisingly fast. He is fast enough to dodge sniper fire and outrun some of the fastest lightning spells. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Being an Undead, Calais naturally has a much higher durability than other supernatural creatures. However, because of his undead nature, he is more susceptible to fire and ice based attacks. '''Energy Absorption: With this, Calais can take his opponents' magic and use it to heal himself and extend his lifespan. '''Immortality: '''Being an Undead, Calais has an immense lifespan that allows him to live forever. However, the extent of his lifespan is dependent on his condition and how much magic he has in him. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Because he is a former warrior, Calais is a master at physical combat due to the years he spent training. '''Master Swordsman: '''Because he grew up in medieval times, Calais became a knight and was considered a master at using blades to fight, to the point where he can use two at the same time with masterful skill. Equipment '''Enchanted Armor: '''After joining the Four Horsemen, Calais's armor was enchanted to withstand magical attacks. It is strong enough to be undamaged by a mid-class Devil's attacks. '''Enchanted Swords: '''After joining the Four Horsemen, Calais's swords were enchanted to be more effective against supernatural beings. They are strong enough to cut through most magical barriers, and can leave scratch marks on a dragon's scales. Trivia * Calais is based on Sid from the Soul Eater franchise. * He likes collecting antique items. * His age is unknown, but it is known he was born three years after King Arthur was born. * In the alignment system, Calais would be considered Neutral Good. * His theme song is "Disease" by Smile Empty Soul. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures